dirty, greedy scoundrels
by BlackNeko20
Summary: tommy and tibble are sophomores at lakewood high. they haven't changed their bullying ways. in fact, it's gotten much, much worse. rated t for graphic violence. 1-shot. request by darkangelsnapelover.


**Dirty, Greedy Scoundrels**

theme 180-stolen

theme 205-greed-my theme

-theme from darkangelsnapelover's infinite theme list challenge. pm her if you're interested

-request from darkangelsnapelover and her boyfriend:

"Hey, my boyfriend and I came up with some great request ideas to tackle this weekend. Here's a list:

2. Tommy and Timmy, now age 16, are bullies. Make it as dark as you want;)."

* * *

><p>Tommy and Timmy were sophomores at Lakewood High. They were mean to everyone they'd grown up with. Everyone did their best to avoid them. They had no true friends except each other. This made them even meaner to their classmates. They decided to take advantage of them. They learned a lot of them had cool stuff in their lockers, so, they decided to steal those things from them.<p>

"James, James, the J-Man!" Tommy grinned. "Yeah, the J-Man!" Timmy added, patting James on the back. He hit too hard. James sank to his knees. "Well we'll just be taking this," Tommy said. He pulled a comic book from James's locker. "Looks like a rare issue, Tommy," Timmy said, ripping the comic from his hand.

"Stop, please," James pleaded. Tommy kicked him. He snatched the comic back, "Yeah, this is a rare issue. We should pawn it." "No, burn it while he watches!" "We need the money," Tommy said. They snatched the comic back and forth. It ripped. The twins dropped it, shrugged, and walked away.

James cried. A teacher found him and asked what happened. He was too upset to speak. The school met with him. He was still upset. They let him go home early.

Back in the halls, the twins targeted Emily. She shared a locker with DW. The boys pushed the girls away and looked inside. Emily had a tiara from a beauty pageant inside. DW had her diary. The girls screamed and tried to fight the boys.

Tommy punched DW in the face, hard. She crumbled, her nose bleeding. Emily beat the boys with her purse. A teacher saw. The teacher ran up as Emily was punched by both boys at once. She lay there moaning. She had a concussion.

"Get the resource officer!" someone screamed. No one dared to approach the twins. They watched with smug grins. The school's resource officer ran up. He saw the boys and called the real police. Several cops arrived. The twins put up a fight. They punched an officer. They tried to steal the baton of another. In the end, they were taken to jail for theft and assault.

Emily was taken to the hospital. She was very dazed. They didn't know if it was permanent or not. DW was taken to the hospital too. She needed reconstructive surgery on her nose. They demanded charges. Their parents promised they'd get them.

Meanwhile at the jail, Tommy and Timmy were bragging to the other mean boys in juvie. When one heard they'd punched girls, he stormed up to them. Tommy and Timmy laughed at the boy; he had a cleft palate and talked funny.

To put it mildly, the boy beat the shit out of the twins for laughing. The others joined in because they punched the girls. The twins were taken to the hospital. Tommy's eye was badly damaged. They had to remove it. Timmy had a broken jaw. His jaw was wired shut. He had to eat through a straw.

The twins demanded charges. No one cared. They ignored them. They didn't care if the boys were beat up; they deserved it. The boys asked for their grandmother and her help. She never came. They were on their own, and they deserved it. If they wouldn't have robbed their classmates none of this would've happened. The stolen goods weren't even worth it. They definitely weren't worth the violence.

The twins were charged as adults and taken to adult jail. The men hated them. The twins were left alone again. They plotted against their fellow inmates. They wanted to steal their goods. The boys thought it would be as easy as punching teenage girls. They were wrong. They got beat up again. Tommy even got shanked. The guards didn't care. The twins deserved their fate. They deserved everything.

In the end, they were put into isolation. They had to serve 10 years each for their crimes. They were ugly now from scars. They were already ugly on the inside though. No one cared about them anymore, not even their poor grandmother. The twins were left the rot. This kept them mean, and they got into a bad bar fight the day they got out 10 years later. They killed a guy, witnesses said. They were charged with murder. They were sentenced to life in prison, and no one cared.

-end


End file.
